Supernatural Shuffle
by Catalina Day
Summary: Shuffle Challenge. The goal? 10 songs, 10 drabbles. 3rd song- If Dean had the time to join the mile-high club, he might be able to get over his fear of flying. But probably not.
1. 1778 Mozart Rondo Alla Turca

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, every dispute between Sam and Dean would be solved by an exuberant game of Ro-Sham-Bo, and there would probably be some Gay Chicken every once in a while.

**A/N: **The Challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on your full library set to random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I didn't finish it in one go, but I liked what I had, so I've decided to post it. I'll finish the rest as I have time and inspiration, and I might do this for a few other fandoms, because it's super fun.

**Summary:** Shuffle Challenge. The goal? 10 songs, 10 drabbles. 1st song- Dean listens to some bad ass classical music. Also, guns.

* * *

**1. 1778 Mozart Rondo Alla Turca, from Piano Sonata in A**

This was definitely not Dean's type of music. Hell; to say this wasn't Dean's type of crowd was just about the understatement of the century.

They, however, were currently all crouched in various corners of the darkened room, while he stood in the middle of the floor in his super-fancy tux, gun aimed at one very fugly creature.

Once it had shed it's human suit and the lights all blew, everyone had pretty much flipped their shit, leaving Dean standing there like freakin' James Bond. Which was actually pretty cool. Not as cool as Batman; but pretty cool nonetheless.

In the panic, they'd left the music on. And, he'd admit to Sam later, it was strangely satisfying to see the thing go down in a hail of gunfire backed by piano music.


	2. Open Your Eyes

**A/N:** Welcome to another installment of The Supernatural Shuffle! Strap in, and please keep all of your limbs inside the vehicle at all times. Hope you enjoy the ride!

**Summary:** Shuffle Challenge. The goal? 10 songs, 10 drabbles. 2nd song- Sam and Dean encounter a success-oriented, corporate ladder climbing ghostie.

* * *

**2. Open Your Eyes by Goldfinger**

Dean was circling the drain. The girl in the corner of the office held a dull letter opener in her left hand, staring at the door. Gaze flitted back between said door and the gun still clenched in Dean's fist.

A sudden pounding on the door startled them both. The girl… Agatha? Abby? Something old school that fit her anyway. She tackled whoever it was that landed inside the room.

The ensuing scuffle ended with a very frightened young accounting clerk held to the floor by a very tall and edgy man. He looked up at the blood-stained handkerchief pressed to his brother's stomach.

"Dean?!"

A slow wheeze of breath.

"Sammy, if I never enter another corporate office building, it'll be too soon…"


	3. Mile High

**A/N:** When it comes to flying on airplanes, I really don't blame Dean for his fear. Strange thing is, I flew on planes all the time when I was little, and I loved it (except for when my ears 'popped'). Now it makes me super nervous. Ah, well...

Here's to all of us who are afraid of flying!

**Summary:** Shuffle Challenge. The goal? 10 songs, 10 drabbles. 3rd song- If Dean had the time to join the mile-high club, he might be able to get over his fear of flying. But probably not.

* * *

**3. Mile High by Morphine**

Dean wanted to slam his head against a wall. Violently.

Another airplane? _Really_? His entire being was shaken, and it pissed him off. Because, sure, there were some really awesome reasons not to get on a flying metal deathtrap. But when it came right down to it, he was just irrationally scared.

He regularly faced demons and ghosts and various other _things_ that would make otherwise strong, grown men in biker gangs shit their pants on a _good_ day, and he was brought down by a 747.


End file.
